Blood Leads To Love
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: Maka is stuck in an awful repeat of her first battle with Crona.. Will Soul be hurt again? Will he live?... Can this really be happening again! Or is it just a dream..? Does Maka care more about Soul than she thought.. Oneshot SoulXMaka loves!


**Omg another Soul Eater SoMa oneshot?**

**Well Duhhh haha freakin adore this couple! **

**Its a bit longer than I thought it would be but I think its good! So please please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark, it was cold, and death seemed to linger in the air. Nothing could be seen except a small spot of light that seemed to be growing slowing, every minute that passed the light would get bigger, and bigger, soon enough it started to illuminate the room. the large room seemed to resemble a church of sorts, there was a long isle, a large stained glass window on the far wall, and a bell could be heard in the background.<p>

"Oh no... not here.." the young meister, Maka Albarn, thought dreadfully as she recognized here surroundings. "No not again!" she cried out in a panic.

"Ragnarok... Scream Resonance.."

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Maka's ears seemed to burn from the weapon's screech. It was a sound that sent chills through out her entire body, even after all the time that had passed since it used in battle against her.

"Maka guard now!" shouted the harsh voice of her weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans, who was currently in his scythe form, secured tightly within her hands.

"No! I can't... Scream Resonance hurts you Soul! Remember!" she couldn't believe this was happening again, she thought desperately for another way to stop the demon sword and his meister. Trying to think of something she hadn't the first time.

"That doesn't matter right now! I am your weapon partner Maka, and that means I am always prepared to die for my meister!" Soul shouted just as sternly as he had the first time he had given Maka this speech. It was the kind of speech that Maka hated hearing every time he'd give it to her. She didn't want Soul to die protecting her.. She didn't want Soul to die regardless of protecting her or not

So she resorted to trying her best to dodge the demon sword over and over again as its meister gabbed it at it countless times. "No, no, no! This can't end up like last time!" her thoughts screamed, as she realized that no matter how hard she was trying it the outcome was looking the same as before.

Bump.

And just like that Maka was cornered by the one way doors yet again, left with no defense against the demon swordsmen. No way except to put Soul's life at risk against Soul Resonance.

"Maka block now!"

"If I do you'll die!" she screamed back at her weapon. "Oh no! Wait! This is it.. No I have to stop it!" she thought, as Crona's blade came slicing through the air right for her chest. She tried to move, to throw Soul aside but felt like she was frozen in place. The sword came down with immense force, only to be blocked by another body.

"No! Soul!" Maka cried in horror as the demon's blade sliced right through Soul's body, in the exact same line it had the first time, only this time something had changed, but far from anything Maka would have liked it to. This time Soul's body was being complete cleaved in half.

"AHHH!" The young meister shrieked as the two half's of Soul's body severed completely and fell to the floor in front of her, his lifeless eyes never looking away from her. Soul's blood was all around Maka, dying the demon sword, and her clothes a deep gruesome red. She was soaked head to toe in her beloved weapons blood. She could feel it seeping in, beginning to stick to her skin.

Her weapon was definitely not coming back this time.

* * *

><p>"SOUL!" Maka's voice screamed out in complete horror as she shot up in her bed.<p>

She was soaked in sweat, tears draining from her eyes, as her whole body shook in terror.

Immediatly her door was thrown open, and the light was flicked on. But Maka couldn't move, or react, she just sat there shaking as the tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Maka! What's wrong? What the hell happened? I've never heard you scream like that!" Soul. That was Soul's voice next to her, kneeling on her bedside. But he was dead wasn't he? She had just seen him cut into two pieces.

"Maka say something, your shacking like crazy what happened?" he asked concerned as he reached for her. Finally her trance of terror was broken, and she turned to look at Soul next to her, looking absolutely panicked over her. She instantly clung onto him, wrapping herself around his body, never wanting to let go of him again.

Soul automatically wrapped his arms around his meister, trying his hardest to calm down her hysterics. He didn't know what she had dreamt about, but what he did know is that he had to be here for his meister right now, mentally and physically.

"Oh god Soul! It was so awful! So awful! I was with you fighting Crona in Italy again and... and... no... no... no, no, no, no, no, no!" she just shook her head back and forth, her cheeks soaking in more, and more tears as she squeezed the weapon as tightly as she possibly could, fighting to get the horrific, bloody images out of her mind.

"Hey Maka its ok now... your saf-"

"Not Me! You! You Soul!" she cried as she looked up at Soul grasping his wife beater, and shacking him. "He killed you this time! Crona killed you! I couldn't stop him! I thought I could change it! I thought I could save you this time! But nothing happened! Except killed you! Not just sliced you! Killed You! Cut you in half! An- And there was blood everywhere! I was covered in your blood! All over! I could feel it seeping in! Soaking me to the core! Your blood Soul!" Maka stuttered as she cried more, she could stand the thought of Soul getting hurt, let alone dying.

Soul waited for his meister to catch her breath, he knew that it upset when he got hurt, but he had know idea that a dream about him dying could mess her up this much. The weapon slowly wrapped his hands around her own, holding them firmly over his heart. Soul wanted Maka to feel his heart beat, feel that he was still here with her.

"Maka, calm down. It was a nightmare. Not real, not one thing from that dream was real. Not that Crona, not the fight, not my blood, and not my wound. Your here safe, and I'm here with you, alive and in one piece."

"But.. but Soul you wer-"

"No Maka I wasn't. I'm right here." he gently cupped her cheeks, and locked eyes with her "With you. And nobody is going to change that got it?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Maka finally nodding at him slowly as her breathing started to slow back down and her shaking ceased. Only than did Soul break eye contact with his meister and gently pulled her into his chest, and wrapping both of his arms around her, surrounding her in her own Soul Eater safety bubble.

"Soul..." she sniffed "Soul.. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be" he rubbed her back as she spoke.

"It... it was just so vivid... your wound and the blood... so much blood... I just couldn't handle it..." she buried herself further into his chest, grasping his shirt.

"Yeah you never much cared for blood huh?" the weapon said trying to lighten her mood a little.

"It... it felt so real... I was so sure you were gone... that... that I was never going to see you again.." she closed her eyes tight to stop the tears. "I couldn't do it Soul... I couldn't go on if you died... I can't imagine living without you by my side... You mean to much to me..." she lifted her head to look into his eyes, pausing as she searched for the right words to described what she was feeling.

"Mak-"

"Soul, I.. I couldn't live without you because..." she paused again, a deep pink growing on her cheeks. "...Because... I love you Soul..." she said the words just as soon as she realized the feelings herself.

Maka loved Soul? She was in love with that cocky, smartass of a weapon? Yes, she was. She was in love with her cocky, smartass, cool, witty, handsome, confident, and most of all loyal, weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans.

But now the question was... how did he feel about her being in love with him?

He was smirking mischievously at her, showing off his sharp toothy grin. He was about to make fun of her feelings for him. Stupid idea telling her asshole of a weapon that she loved him.

Maka turned away in embarrassment, and disappointment "Just... just promise me that... that you wont risk your life like that again... Please just.. just give me that ok? I don't need anything else" she would at least settle for his safety if she couldn't have his love.

"No can do."

"Wha- Soul!"

"Sorry Maka but cool guys don't make promises like that."

"What! Why not? Why can't you at least let me have that?" small tears formed in the corners of her eyes out of hurt and irritation.

"I can't promise not to protect and give everything for the one I love."

"What the hel-" she paused and thought about the sentence.

"Wait.. Wait are... are you saying that.. tha-" she stopped as Soul put his finger to her lips and leaned in, stopping only and inch from her face. Her blush from embarrassment quickly turned to flustered. Why was he messing with her like this?

"You talk to much Maka. Stop thinking so much and just go with your feelings" the weapon smirked at her, then closed the gap between them by kissing the flustered young meister.

Maka blinked in surprise but quickly regained herself. A kiss from her weapon was completely unexpected, but entirely wanted. She immediately wrapped her fingers around the Soul's neck to pull him closer, and slowly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She wanted to taste everything that was Soul, she wanted to memorize the feel of his lips on hers, the way their bodies felt pressed together like this, the way he smirked into the kiss.

The kiss was full of passion and yearning, complete love and trust. It was the perfect kiss to be Maka's first. She giggled into his mouth when she realized that Soul seemed to want to memorize her as much as she wanted to memorize him, as he pulled the meister onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands still grasping the back of his neck and Soul pressed on her back, trying to bring his meister closer, if that was even possible.

Eventually the weapon and meister slowly broke the amazing kiss, leaning their foreheads together as they basked in the glow of their first kiss.

Maka smiled sweetly at her weapon, blushing at the closeness of their bodies "Your... your good at that.." she stuttered nervously.

"Ah well you know, a cool guy like me has to make sure his kiss is top notch." Soul smirked, partially with the comment and partially at his meister's shyness. Ah how he loved this little innocent girl.

A silence rose between the two, but Soul did not say anything as he could tell there was a question brewing in the head of that little nervous bookworm in his lap.

"So... so you really... like me..?" she asked still looking away.

"No Maka. I just shared that mind blowing, totally cool kiss with you because I liked your shoes." he paused rolling his eyes, but smiled again. "Of course I really like you."

She turned back to him, blush still strong.

"Hell I'd probably go far enough as to even say that I'm probably in love you woman."

Her eyes sparkled as his words but instantly faded as another question popped up.

"Even... even though I'm not like... like Blair..?" she mumbled a bit looking down again.

"Thank Lord Death for that!" he declared

Maka huffed at him "Soul you know what I mean! I'm not like.. built like... ya know.. like Blair.. or like Liz... or even Tsubaki! And I'm not like flirty... or anything... I'm... I'm just plain old Maka.."

Soul just smiled kindly at her and laid his fingers on her cheek, slowly forcing her to face him.

"Well I didn't fall in love with Blair or Liz or Tsubaki now did I? I fell in love with plain old Maka." he paused running his fingers through his meister hair, still messy from sleep "Yup I fell in love with boring, bookworm, over achieving, perfectionist.." he paused as she looked at him helpless, and sad "incredibly smart, determined, passionate, beautiful, brave, compassionate, and extremely cool... at times with my help.." he winked "...old Maka, and that's exactly who I want to be with. Maka do you even remember what I said to you when we fought Blair?" the weapon asked as his meister just sat in his lap blushing.

"I said that in the end the shape and form don't matter at all, it's only the soul that matters. And Maka I know from all of our years as partners that you. Maka Albarn have an exceptional, beautiful soul." he smirked lovingly at his meister and kissed her again, quicker than the last one but just as passionate.

"So you have anymore doubts about me loving you, or am I going to have to show you in a more "physical" way huh?" the weapon cocked an eyebrow at the meister and growled a bit.

"Soul!" her entire face turned red as she prepared a Maka Chop for the dirty minded weapon. But she reconsidered the attack when she thought about everything he had just said.

"...No Chop?"

"You get off easy this time" Maka giggled and rested her arms on his shoulders "So... do I have to sleep alone after this?" she blushed at the question, Soul just chuckled and lifted her up off the bed with him.

"Wow wait where are we going Soul?" she immediately tightened her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"My room obviously, my beds bigger..." He smirked a sharp toothy grin as he made his way across the hall, carrying his pitifully adorable meister. He really did love this over dramatic, but good hearted girl, she was pretty cool in his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo like? No Like? Really hope its Like! Haha Or LOVE!<strong>

**Anyway SoulXMaka fluffiness is always enjoyable to me and I hope that shows in my writing!**

**And remember guys... Reviews are like totally cool... hehe :] LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
